


Ruining My Pretending

by sunglassesemoji



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And when isn't McCree?, Attempt at Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hanzo's a bit smitten, I like to think I'm funny, M/M, Poolside!, i also like to think mccree's funnier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglassesemoji/pseuds/sunglassesemoji
Summary: “I promise you I am in no way distracted.” The finality of the statement did nothing to fool the damp cowboy in front of Hanzo. McCree’s cocky smile had the man holding his breath.“Never said you were, Han.”AKA the one where Hanzo's not so sure he'll ever get through his fake-reading if McCree doesn't stop pestering him (so be it intentionally or not.)





	Ruining My Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> tryin' to write a bunch of mchanzo doodles 2 warm up for a long fic! this one's a little more lighthearted (well, for now, anyway!)
> 
> unbeta'd bc i can't wait to post

“Ya know, been noticin’ that you’ve got your eye caught on these recent books for a pretty long while there,” McCree drawled the ‘pretty’ as he talked, the action as lazy as his gentle wading. 

“Oh, is that so?” Hanzo quipped, shifting the accused item down an inch so he could more easily peer over the paperback. McCree nodded slowly and Hanzo raised an eyebrow in response. 

“Always thought you were a bookworm, ya know? Read as fast as your tongue moves,” McCree passively states. Hanzo attempted to feign a glare as what was definitely the heat of the weather warming his cheeks, but McCree simply grinned and shot finger guns that splashed bullets of water. 

Hanzo hummed a noncommittal noise as McCree moved to float on his back. Hanzo’s eyes passively moved down the idle other, calloused fingers absently turning an unread page. 

McCree’s face was flush red from the welcoming glow of the sky, sun kissed skin glistening the same glow it’s been developing over the weeks of their poolside sessions. Hanzo watched the rise and fall of McCree’s chest as the water lapped against it, leaving whipsy trails of water in its wake. Hanzo’s mouth felt dry. 

“I’d offer to let you borrow a few books, granted they wouldn’t become another coaster,” Hanzo taunted after a belated beat of silence. McCree beamed at the light tone of Hanzo’s voice that gave way to playfulness. 

“Doin’ me right dirty, Han. I’ll have you know I’m well read,” McCree gaped. His left hand stayed melodramatically clutched to his chest as he moved upright in the water, the splashing nearly as loud as his over dramatic gasp. The accusing snickered while McCree moved to prop his elbows up on the corner of the pool best angled at Hanzo. 

“Alcohol menus aren’t credible authors, McCree,” Hanzo apologized. 

“Let a man make a point, will ya? Just allow me to be impressed all over again with you for a hot minute,” McCree instructed. He hummed softly as he brought a finger to his lips contemplatively. “I mean, damn, used to see you finish a book every other day, give or take a math theorem or two.” 

Hanzo eyes narrowed at the remark, watching as McCree slowly tilted his head where it was now cradled in his hand. The wet strands of his messy hair peaked through between his fingers, curling at the end where water droplets bounced off into the American’s reflection. 

“It’s a very hard read,” Hanzo noted as he always did about his books, so be it the rented romance novels McCree likes the cover art of or the differential equation, black hole Calculus that went right over the cowboy’s water-covered head.

“Just like you.” McCree didn’t laugh, but Hanzo did so curtly behind his book. McCree’s features were absolutely riddled with steady contemplation as a hand pushed back the unruly bangs littering his forehead. Hanzo his the slight parting of his lips behind the book. 

“Are you calling me mysterious?” 

“A man who wields dragons through Japanese magic? No, never,” McCree rolled his eyes and laughed a warmth that filled Hanzo’s chest. “Just can’t imagine why it’s taking you so long, though.”

“I promise you I am in no way distracted.” The finality of the statement did nothing to fool the damp cowboy in front of Hanzo. McCree’s cocky smile had the man holding his breath. 

“Never said you were, Han.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, blew air out his nose in a mock scoff, and recrossed his legs over the beach chair. The quiet noise of folding paper followed suit as he brought the implicated pressed pages of a Western novel closer to his chest. 

McCree waited a few moments before deflating, laughing lightly to clear the air. Hanzo’s grip on his book softened as McCree waves his hand dismissively in front of his face. 

“Anyway, must be a good read. What’s it about if ya don’t mind sharin’ with the class?”

Hanzo’s next insult caught in his throat as he looked down at the lightly bobbing gunslinger. He lifted said item a short distance from his chest, eyes lightly trailing from the cowboy, to the book, and back to those bright whisky-brown eyes aimed his direction. 

Developing an accurate response erred on the side of tactical failure for the archer. Hanzo wouldn’t admit he was three chapters into a medium he’s brought for the past two weeks. Couldn’t imagine letting the words hang in the air that all his mind could focus on was the ‘V’ of solid flesh that tucked into serape-red board shorts. 

Hanzo couldn't recall a single chapter heading, but the image of McCree after a set of laps breathing heavily, golden halos of light detailing the ridges of his skin, and smiling so bright the sun found its rival stayed burned in his memory. He could almost hear the beautiful sound of McCree’s sunshiny laugh and could feel the ghost of the soft lips that supplied it. 

He knew how McCree looked just as good stepping out of the pool as he did rinsing off the chlorine: skin slick with water while his strong edges and curves were kissed by arrays of droplets vanishing into the hem of his swimwear. 

From this distance Hanzo could count every freckle that peppers over McCree’s cheeks and shoulders. He could easily detail the way they encircled the bullet wound in McCree’s right shoulder blade and faded into the starburst pink at the base of his prosthetic, covering the gunslinger in a myriad of constellations. 

Words never came as Hanzo surveyed the way the gunslinger's arms, with their hard lines of muscle, steadied McCree on the rim of the pool deck. 

“Earth to Hanzo? Overwatch Lunar base takin’ residence outside’a earth to Shimada?” McCree called, now lifting his scruffy chin from where it was resting on his flesh forearm. His metal arm began the push that allowed him to meet feet to pool deck, water slowly drenching the area in his wake. 

“We have practice in twenty minutes,” Hanzo came to. His gaze lasted half a second too long on the cowboy and McCree knew it, the gunslinger's grin only growing wider. “You should shower.”

“You should join me,” McCree smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> definitely want 2 add a second nsfw chapter but uh, never done that? so we wyldin' out here to work up the courage  
> hope you like it and would love some feedback! could definitely make this a quick 2 chapter thing or more if ya like! just lemme know 
> 
> and thanks for reading!!!! hit me up on tumblr/twitter @yeehawhd (i take prompt requests anon or not!!!)


End file.
